What if?
by Happy26254
Summary: Clary is in High school, in a relationship with Jace. He is your regular prince charming, popular, beautiful, funny, but he's keeping secrets from Clary. Then comes a new boy comes to school, Sebastian. That's when Clary can't seem to get him out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my variation of Clary and Sebastian, I've seen a lot of stories with Sebastian being the bad guy and Jace being a good guy but I wanted to switch things up a little bit. This is my first fan fiction. All right to Cassandra Clare except for the plot.**

 _Ring, ring ring_. Oh can I have a break already? Cleary thought to herself as she rolls out of be on to the floor. At that moment Clarys mother opens the door. "Clary what are you doing lying on the floor, you only got 10 min to get ready for school" "Ok mom ill be out there in a second" Clary replies, with that she runs to the door. Stripping down from her clothes and going under the hot rain later she brushes her teeth really fast, and then brushes her hair, finally deciding to putting it up in a messy ponytail.

She then looks at the clock 5 minutes to spare. Roaming through her closet she just ends up putting on a red t-shirt and some blue skinny jeans. By things time she'll be lucky enough to catch the bus. That's when she runs towards the front door. "Bye mom, bye dad!", she quickly says as she plays a kiss on their cheek. "Bye sweetie", is all she heard from her mother as she walks out.

Clary had the best of luck that morning since the bus was going slow she made it just in time. The double doors open up revealing a large men with a fatal mustache and a black hat with a white shirt and leather jacket over it followed by some khakis and black shoes. He gave a polite nod at Clary as she walked by. The bus was almost to capacity of people it looked like it could break down any minute from the amount of people.

The people kept shoving and pushing and some people leaving their backpack on the edge of their seat or their foot. By this time Cary was almost at the end of the bus. That's when she saw a seat next to a kid at the very back. His father was hidden as it was turned around towards the window but she could tell that he had white hair and a hard completion. She wondered why no one was sitting next to him. By the looks of it no one was daring to sit next to him or even steal a glance at him. I look over to a kid he just looks back with petrified eyes, warning me not to sit here. He probably is just a new kid that must be the reason, no need to react so harsh, there's nothing that appears wrong with him Cary though as she took a seat next to him.

The guy next to her didn't say nothing he just looked over with cold hard blacks eyes. Clary had to stifle a gasp. Things felt really awkward as Clary sat with him she sneaked little glances here and there but tried not to look too much. Then she broke the silence because she was getting more curious about this new boy.

"So, are you new here?", she asks with a light voice. He ignored her, kept looking at the streets that they were passing by. So he didn't respond to her, then Clary tried again. "Hello, I know you can hear me. If you don't want to talk I get it, just say that at least." Still no response, but he does look over. That's when his face breakers out in to a grin. That's when he finally replies back.

"Yes I'm new here and I've had a shitty day so far so yeah maybe I don't want to talk right now." At this moment the bus stops. Clary is stuck in place by his bluntness. "So are you going to move or what?" ,his voice brings her back to reality, making her stand up and walk in line. He's right behind her, as they were leaving the bus, but as she started walking to the double doors she mutter "douche" under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter, I wanted to upload this story early. I'm still getting the hang of a few things, so be patient with me. If anyone wants me to continue just comment, (mean or nice they're appreciated), thanks. All rights to Cassandra Clare except for the plot.**

Clary opens the double doors. The fresh air rushing to her face. Sounds of people talking, laughing, and walking fills her ears. "Clary!" Clary looks over and sees Simon along with Isabelle and Alec. Simon has been best friends with Clary since little kids. While she has gotten to known Isabelle and Alec over the years in High School.

"So I'm guessing you had a nice time with Jace over the summer time?" Questioned Simon with a curious glance. "Yeah I had a while to be with him and now with now trouble from his ex we are in good shape", Clary responded bringing back the memories of Jace ex.

Her name was Julia. Julia was rich and gorgeous making Clary try harder to get Jace attention. The worst part of it all was that she was nice-at first. Then she turned her back on Jace, this was about a year in the relationship. Going with cheating, going to parties and making everyone who touched Jace life like hell. Just like any other embarrassed girl, Julia left the town and moved to California. No big deal since her dad was making her move there anyways.

"That's nice since he's coming to you right now", said Alec who looks over Clarys shoulder as Jace walks up to Clary and wraps his hands around her waist snuggling his head in her fiery curls.

"Hello", Jace says with his deep voice that always has the effect of making Clary shiver. "Hey", she responds back. Afterwards there was a silent pause, as to realize that they finally made it and only have a year to go until they can go off until the real world.

"Well class is about to start and I don't want to waste a minute with you so let us go and find our new lockers", Jace says, impatience dripping with every word. With that he tugs on to Clarys cloth. Clary followed him and went after him. Laughing along the way, as if nothing has every changed.

They finally made it to one locker. Jace removes this white thin sheet of paper with bold black numbers. Clary just guessed it was his combination since afterwards he looks down at the piece of paper and starts moving the lock. Click, being the sound it made when he pushed the button to the locker up. Since there school color was red the colors brightened around them. Once he opens the locked he and Clary look up to it. "It so clean", mutters Jace, with that Clary laughs. The last sound was when the bell rings, telling them it's time for class.

"Well we couldn't go to my locker but it doesn't matter I got to go to class", Clary says, sad that she has to leave Jace. "Alright see you at lunch?" Jace replies starting to look at his schedule. Clary nods back at Jace and starts to walk to her first class. She then looks at her own schedule her first period, _Mr. Bell: Art, room: 31, at_ least it's a good way to start off her day she thought as she stands in front of the door.

As she opens the door Clary was glad to see that the room wasn't occupied with a lot of people, at least for now she has some peace and quiet. She then picks a seat in the far back right corner of the room, by the windows. It's cold by the windows, it gives a more isolated feel to the room. Everything is zoned out to her when she takes out her sketch book and starts to draw. That's when she felt the material grabbed out of her hands. Looking up she sees the boy on the bus he had sat next to her and has been looking through her drawings. They were nothing special just some drawing of Jace and some random drawings of her family. There was Jocelyn and Luke in a loving embrace. He then stops at the last drawing which is a woman running in the dark trying to find light with the people she loved in the background not been able to hear her. Clary then grabs the sketch book back and says "that's mine".

She then looks back at him. Expecting a look of ashamed or embarrassment all she sees is the same wicked grin as before. Her face has a look of shock. "Really no apology or nothing? You shouldn't be looking at someone else's work." "Well it is art class, it's made to critique, and look to express your feelings or thoughts", the boy says calmly as if he didn't experience what just happened. Clary didn't say anything afterwards, she just thought if she left this boy alone he wouldn't talk with her at all. Keeping her compromise with herself she looked straight the whole way during the class, even though all Mr. Bell was saying she already knew. She itched to grab the sketchbook and start to draw. That's when she couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her sketchbook and pencil her pencil started to move. Clary knew that the boy was watching her every move. "Sebastian pay attention and Clary put up whatever you're doing", Mr. Bell says abruptly, startling Clary. So that's his name, Sebastian Clary thought as she looks up. Moving her eyes towards this so called man Sebastian. He looks back at her, whispering "meet me by the stairs", followed by a silent pause, both of them not averting their gaze off of one another. He kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. Then the bell rings. "Save by the bell", Sebastian mutters as he walks out the door.


End file.
